1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a writing device. It relates particular to a writing device for use with an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many writing devices are known which enable a user to generate an ink or other pigment deposition on a surface, e.g. a pen or pencil. These include elongate devices which are in two parts: a writing part having a nib or tip from which ink or other pigment medium can be dispensed while in contact with a writing surface; and a capping part for protecting the nib or tip when the device is not in use.